thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Springs
Big Springs is a location in the Pride Lands. It is the home of the hippopotamuses. Physical Attributes Big Springs is a lush water hole in the Pride Lands. It is ringed by large rocks, groves of trees, and tall savanna grass, with many fish swimming within its waters. History The Lion Guard "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" Big Springs is mentioned by Thurston, who asks the Lion Guard if Flat Ridge Rock is near Big Springs or Ukuni Woods. "The Rise of Makuu" Big Springs is first seen when Beshte brings his friends there to get cleaned off. He demonstrates how the fish work to clean the mud off the hides of the hippos, and Bunga attempts to try the trick himself. The fish, however, are repelled by his scent and swim away in a hurry. Pua soon approaches and asks Basi if it is all right for the crocodiles to eat their share of fish in Big Springs. Basi politely declines, explaining that there are still not enough fish to feed the float, and Pua respectfully turns to leave. A young crocodile named Makuu, however, challenges him to a mashindano, thinking the float has a right to the fish in Big Springs. Once Makuu rises to power, he invades Big Springs, causing the other animals of the Pride Lands to switch habitats in chaos. Kion and the Lion Guard soon intervene, but Makuu refuses to give up his spot. He only adheres to Kion's leadership when the young cub demonstrates the Roar of the Elders. After this, Makuu docilely leaves the springs, and the hippos return to their home. "Janja's New Crew" After a giant rainstorm hits the Pride Lands, a mudslide blocks up the trail from Big Springs to Mekundu Cliffs. The Lion Guard attempts to prevent Pride Landers from using the trail, and though they succeed in warning off Twiga, Thurston ignores their warnings and gets stuck in the mud. "Beware the Zimwi" Beshte auditions with the Bellow Fellows at Big Springs. "Never Roar Again" Makuu the crocodile gets an idea after learning that Kion plans to never use the Roar of the Elders again. One of his crocodiles asks if he plans to invade Big Springs again, but Makuu asserts that he wants to take over the entire Flood Plains. "Rafiki's New Neighbors" After saving Rafiki's Tree, Mzaha tells Rafiki that he, Chama and Furaha found a tree near Big Springs to live in. "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas" Beshte approaches Ma Tembo at Big Springs to ask for her herd to participate in a Christmas celebration for Timon and Pumbaa. Although Ma Tembo is hesitant, she agrees after hearing what was required. “The Golden Zebra” During the dry season, there has been a water shortage which makes Twiga's Herd and Vuruga Vuruga's Herd very thirsty. Simbas orders the guard to ask Dhahabu's Herd to share their water with the Pride Landers. “The Hyena Resistance” Scar orders his army to attack Big Springs with Kiburi's Float being in the lead. On their way there, Kiburi's float gets stopped by The Hyena Resistance. “Beshte and the Beast” Twice, Scar's army tries to attack Big Springs and Basi's pod, until Shujaa the gorilla comes to help the Lion Guard. “The Fall of Mizimu Grove” While Basi and his pod is getting worried about Outlanders’ attacks on the Pride Lands and bubbles sound, Basi tells the other hippos to get out the water. Beshte volunteers to to check it out. Beshte then told his father and the rest of the pod that it was only Kiazi. Scar later claims that his army had taken Big Springs. "Return to the Pride Lands" Beshte reunites with his pod, Makuu's float, Ma Tembo's Herd, and Mtoto at Big Springs. Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this location makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Big Springs, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: Defending The Pridelands * The Lion Guard: A Promising Friendship * The Lion Guard: Basi's Love * The Lion Guard: Helping Basi * Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands * Return To Pride Rock * Like Water and Rain *The Lion Guard: Scar's Reign *The Guard *The Lion Guard: Bleeding Scars Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Locations Category:Locations Category:Homes Category:Pride Lands Locations